1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to respiratory therapy devices and, in particular, to an improved incentive spirometer including a goal recording counter (GRC) which monitors the number of times a patient has completed a particular usage of the spirometer.
More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described herein for purposes of illustration, this invention relates to an incentive spirometer having a detachable GRC which when applied to the spirometer records the number of times a user has successfully completed a particular breathing exercise. The spirometer also includes an oxygen inlet to facilitate the introduction of oxygen into the device without the oxygen effecting the monitoring of a patient's use of the device, and an integral information display receptacle to enable written information to be displayed while the spirometer is in use.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of incentive spirometers for respiratory care and treatment is well known. However, one of the desirable features for inclusion with such spirometers would be the incorporation of a counter to monitor the number of times that a user or patient has successfully completed a particular breathing exercise that has been prescribed for the patient's therapy or treatment. While certain spirometers have been designed to monitor functional operations, such equipment incorporates the monitoring function as an integral component of the spirometer or device with which the counter is used, or are actuable by the action of the user or patient when using the spirometer, thereby effecting the accuracy of the manner in which a patient is using the device. Accordingly, it would be desirable that such a monitor or counter be capable of accurately recording the number of times a patient or user has completed a particular exercise, but not interfere with or utilize the air stream between the patient and the breathing device. Incentive spirometers are utilized to monitor a patient's breathing, and to provide a controlled exercise for a patient's lungs and associated breathing apparatus. While the use of a counting device to record the number of times a patient has successfully completed a prescribed exercise is very advantageous when using an incentive spirometers, the interference with the air stream between the patient and the device can effect the calibration of the incentive spirometer, and gives the patient false feedback readings by which a patient monitors their proper use of the device. The present invention includes a removable Goal Recording Counter which is not an integral part of the spirometer and does not interfere with the calibration of the device or the patient's use of the spirometer.